


Pizza & A Side of You

by UaenaMe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UaenaMe/pseuds/UaenaMe
Summary: An au where Wonwoo works at a local pizza shop with his friends and gets a call for delivery every Tuesday before closing by the same weirdo across the street.





	Pizza & A Side of You

**Author's Note:**

> a/n random scenario popped up in my head so...

If it weren’t for his two best friends, Wonwoo would have never started working at the local pizza shop in the university plaza. There were several reasons why. For one, it was called “Pep & Pepperonis” and if he were to tell you straight- which he isn’t- he was not the most energetic person. Also, he didn’t actually like pizza- a fact that almost made Jun and Jihoon un-befriend him.

It was a Tuesday night and the greasy-smelling store was as empty as could be. The three of them were in the back in the kitchen wiping down the counters and chatting.

“By the way, don’t call me later. I’m hitting up the cutie from English Lit today to see if he wants to watch Aladdin with me,” Jun announced throwing his dirty apron straight into Wonwoo’s face.

“Why Aladdin?” Wonwoo’s eyebrow lifts, taking the oil-stained fabric off his face and flinging it at Jihoon instead. The shorter male snarled and kicked it across the floor.

“So afterwards I can take him ‘over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride,’” Jun winks suggestively. Jihoon spits out his coke in distaste. “Preferably on a comfy bed, but Minghao knows I’m not choosy,” Jun shrugs.

“Ew. Don’t ever ruin my childhood like that again,” Jihoon scrunches his face and throws his empty can into the nearly-overflowing garbage can.

“Can’t make promises,” Jun grins.

“Well, that’s enough Junhui for me for one day. I’ll see you tomorrow, Wonwoo. Tell me if you get anything done for Lee’s psychology project. God knows if I’ll get anything done,” Jihoon groans. Jihoon had his younger cousins, Chan and Hansol, for the weekend and if they were as bad as Jihoon described them, then Wonwoo pitied his poor friend.

Wonwoo just nods and waves goodbye to his two friends as they leave him alone in the empty kitchen.

He was never the last to leave before, but after a week into the job he found himself being called for deliveries right before closing on a regular basis. More specifically, every Tuesday before closing when Wonwoo was almost done sweeping the tile floors, Wonwoo would receive a call from the strange young man across the street.

About a minute later the call came and Wonwoo took out the already prepared pizza box from the warming oven that was set aside especially for his regular customer. The male ordered the same thing every week. Medium pepperoni, extra cheese, with a side of marinara sauce.

Sighing, Wonwoo grabbed his coat and hurried across the street to the small porch-lit house. He pressed the doorbell and waited. As soon as the door opened, the strange man greeted him as usual, but this time with his weight leaning against the doorframe and his body almost barren except for the loosely worn bathrobe hugging him.

“Hello gorgeous,” the man whistled, giving him the cheesiest glance over.

Wonwoo closed his eyes for a quick second. You can do it Wonwoo, just finish this and you can go home. He opened his eyes again, eyes still forced to look at the awkward sight.

“That will be $10.50 please.”

“You mean $15.50. A handsome man like you deserves a hefty tip,” the guy complimented, slipping a 5 dollar bill into the front pocket of Wonwoo’s uniform.

“Thank you sir,” Wonwoo muttered blankly. He tried to shove the pizza into the man’s hands quickly to make a hurried escape home. If he was fast enough he could still make the re-run marathon for Harry Potter on tv.

“W-Wait!” the man yelled, tugging on Wonwoo’s collar suddenly which made Wonwoo choke a bit.

Wonwoo turned around with a tight-lipped grin and the man showed him an apologetic smile in return.

“Sorry. I just…” Wonwoo looked at him impatiently. “I just really wanted to know your name...”

Wonwoo slowly blinked.

“I wear a name-tag,” Wonwoo points to the piece of metal on his chest. The man coughs, cheeks flushing.

“O-oh, right. I n-never noticed...Uh, so how did you think of the weather today?” the guy stutters, his pale barren legs clearly shivering from the night breeze.

“Sir, if you having nothing else for me to do, please excuse me,” Wonwoo says boredly and the other male seems panicked.

“B-but! I-I need you!” the man yells out, arms waving frantically.

“For what?” Wonwoo groans. It was getting dark out and kind of cold. He just wanted to go home and hide himself under some thick blankets.

“I need your company!” Wonwoo blinks slowly. What?

“I-I don’t have anyone to eat with. I’m always alone.” And what should _he_ do about that?

“Sir, Pep & Pepperonis does not offe-” “I’ll pay you 30 dollars for every 2 minutes!”

Wonwoo stares at him as though he were crazy. 30 dollars every 2 minutes was a lot of money. But, he guesses if he wanted that new writing tablet for his creative writing class he could probably do with some extra cash...

The young man looks at him worriedly, biting at his already short fingernails. Wonwoo really shouldn’t spend time in a stranger’s house, especially when that someone could end up being a creepy stalker. But, Jihoon and Jun did always say that he needed to live a little, right?

“Fine. But if I sense anything off, I’m calling the police and leaving.” The young man smiles widely and nods his head so fast that Wonwoo thinks it might actually slip off his thin neck.

Stepping to the side, the man let’s Wonwoo entire before closing the door. Wonwoo thinks that the place is actually quite neat and well-decorated for someone who orders pizza on a weekly basis. He thought he would be living like a slob, but turns out he assumed wrong.

“Make yourself at home!” his regular shouted from another room.

Wonwoo cautiously heads to the man’s living room (?) and sits down on the grey couch in front of the man’s tv. Coincidentally enough, the Harry Potter marathon started to play on the tv and Wonwoo was pleasantly surprised.He starts to get comfortable, but is shortly interrupted by the other’s voice.

“Pizza?” Wonwoo looks up at the man- who is thankfully no longer wearing a bathrobe- holding the pizza box open for him to take a slice. He usually wouldn’t take any, but since he had been starving all day Wonwoo decided to take a piece of the saucy, cheesy dough into his hand and take a bite.

“By the way,” the man takes a slice himself and sits next to Wonwoo, “I don’t think I introduced myself.”

Wonwoo chews. He just walked into a stranger’s house and was eating on his couch, yet he didn’t even know his name. Wow, so much for stranger-danger.

“Soonyoung!” the man introduces himself. Wonwoo grimaces as he takes the man’s greasy hand in his and shakes it. Soonyoung beams and continues chewing on his slice of cheesy pepperoni pizza. Wonwoo thinks Soonyoung looks like a hamster or a chipmunk with all that food stuffed in his cheeks. It was kind of cute.

“So,” Wonwoo clears his voice and Soonyoung looks over mid-bite with wide eyes, “How come you order delivery every Tuesday?”

Soonyoung starts choking and coughing up pieces of crust onto his carpeted floor. Wonwoo grimaces, but pats Soonyoung’s back anyways to help.

Once his throat is clear, Soonyoung wipes his mouth and looks up at Wonwoo cautiously.

“Would you believe me if I said that I just really like pizza?” Wonwoo perks up one eyebrow in disbelief. Soonyoung stares up at his ceiling in avoidance and hums.

“If you happen to be stalking me, I won’t hesitate to cal-” Wonwoo pulls out his phone ready to make the call, but then Soonyoung quickly looks at him and grasps his hands to put his phone down onto his lap.

“N-no! I’m not stalking you! I just want to get to know you, so I call on Tuesdays because I know you work the night shift!” Wonwoo scoots away to the other side of the couch and looks at Soonyoung with growing suspicion.

“Okay, wait that didn’t- that makes me sound like I am, but I swear I’m not!” Soonyoung rambles. Wonwoo notices that as he does, Soonyoung’s cheeks get increasingly higher. He chuckles.

Soonyoung stops and just stares at him in awe. Did he have crumbs on his face or something? Wonwoo tries to wipe his face with his sleeve.

“Uh, so what I was saying was that I saw you one day coming home from work and kind of just...thought you were cute?” Soonyoung mumbles into his crossed arms, both legs gathered close to his chest as he sat bundled on the couch.

Wonwoo pauses and flushes. He wasn’t expecting that. Honestly he thought this was going to turn out to be like an episode of crime stoppers where he would bring justice to a creepy, old man who watched him from his window.

Well, he guesses the watching from the window part was kind of true.

“You thought I was cute?” Wonwoo blinks. Soonyoung just nods shyly still huddled on the other side of the couch.

“I mean that wasn’t the first time I saw you. I went into the store one afternoon and you happened to be working. Then when you took my order, I kinda froze and asked for a medium pizza without cheese... just sauce,” Soonyoung recounts, clearly embarrassed by the encounter.

Wonwoo remembers that day. Jihoon had yelled back at him about how absurd the order was and Jun had laughed so obnoxiously loud that they had freightened the poor guy away. If he remembers correctly, Soonyoung had even tripped on the wet-floor sign on his way out.

“I guess that explains why you only order delivery.” Soonyoung chuckles sheepishly.

“So, now that I’m on your couch, what did you want to know?” Wonwoo asks unsuredly. What was he supposed to do? He’s never had someone confess to him like this before.

“Umm” Soonyoung ponders, lips pursed and pouty. Wonwoo doesn’t know if it’s the grease or not, but the shorter’s lips were looking very shiny and pink. “...Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo blinks and realizes that he just zoned out staring at Soonyoung’s lips. Wow. Who was creepy now?

“Uh, sorry. What did you ask me?”

“What do you do other than deliver pizzas to possible creeps?” Soonyoung grinned jokingly. Wonwoo smirks.

“Risky, I know,” Soonyoung chuckles, “Uh, actually I’m a Psychology major. I’m almost finished too.”

Soonyoung looks impressed and gives Wonwoo a thumbs up. “Nice! I never finished university, so props to you for sticking through with it.”

Wonwoo asks him back, “And what do you do other than luring unsuspecting pizza delivery men into your house under false pretenses of good pay?”

Soonyoung snickers and slaps Wonwoo on the knee. “I work at my dad’s mechanic shop. I think it’s close to the university actually!”

Wonwoo gives him a playfully judging stare. “Another place to keep an eye on me?”

Soonyoung gets this silly dreamy look on his face and sings out a small, “I hope~” The both of them laugh and continue to talk the rest of the night away.

Before the both of them realize it, the entire Harry Potter marathon is over and the night outside is a little more lighter than it was when Wonwoo arrived. “I guess I should go,” Wonwoo says giving Soonyoung a small smile. Soonyoung seems like he wants to step in for a hug, but decides against it. Maybe next time.

“I had a fun time hanging out with you. Thanks for not thinking I was coming off too creepy by asking you to come in,” Soonyoung says scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“Oh, please. I definitely thought you were creepy,” Soonyoung pouted, “But, I turned out to have a really good time spending time with you.” Soonyoung blushes shyly and the two of them just stand there on his porch staring at one another comfortably. Breaking them out of their silence, Wonwoo's phone vibrates in his pant pocket. It was probably his mom wondering where he was.

But just before turning to leave, Wonwoo pulls out a piece of paper from his pant pocket writes a number down in pen. Soonyoung looks at him curiously as Wonwoo writes.

“Here,” Wonwoo holds out the paper. Soonyoung takes the slip from his hand and looks at it.

“Wha-” “This is the number for take-out at some Italian restaurant around the corner,” Wonwoo interrupts. He wants to laugh. Soonyoung looked quite let down. He must have thought it would be his phone number.

“If I’m visiting here again, I want to eat something other than pizza for a change,” Wonwoo grins. Soonyoung blinks rapidly with his mouth open in a large ‘oh.’ If Soonyoung thought he was cute, Wonwoo could reciprocate those feelings, but about him being the cute one.

“See you Tuesday,” Wonwoo smiles and waves at the male who was still frozen- probably processing what just happened.

It definitely takes him a few seconds, but eventually Wonwoo’s smile widens when he sees those dumbfounded eyes curve into two pretty half-moons. Then, Soonyoung gives him a wide toothy grin and waves back energetically.

“See you Tuesday gorgeous!”

Wonwoo laughs. Okay, so maybe he didn’t like his job or the greasy-ass pizza. But, at least one good thing came out of it- and that thing was really cute and sweet.


End file.
